Moving On?
by bexy8
Summary: Since Karen was taken Hal has been lonely. But when him, Tom, and Dai find a girl on a scouting mission, can he finally be happy again? Or is this girl also mourning for someone who is gone? Rated T for TEEN P.S. My OC and Lourdes will be super close


_**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! So I just found this amazing show called Falling Skies and fell totally in love with the character of Hal Mason (but I also really like Ben too) So I figured hey why not write a story about Hal and also I don't really like Karen that much (sorry Karen/Hal shippers) I would rather have him with Lourdes. But I want to write a story about him and my OC Lindsay. So wish me luck! **_

_**P.S. The characters might be kinda OC-ish since I just started watching and don't know too much about the characters yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of Falling Skies. I only own Lindsey.**_

* (time passing heehee)

**"Left…right…left…right…"** that was all I was thinking as I was running through a forest with a green spider like alien from outer space chasing me. **"Keep going, keep running, faster Lindsay, faster…"** I pushed myself to go faster then I already was, thank goodness I was on the track team before these creeps invaded the planet. I heard movement to the left as I jumped over some fallen trees. "Awwww!" I screamed as I tripped over the last tree trunk in my way before making it back to the beaten dirt path. I clutched my throbbing ankle as I turned my head to face the monster that was most certainly going to take me to its leader or something. I closed my eyes as with alien came to stand in front of me. When all of a sudden I heard gunshots coming somewhere from in the trees. "Make every shot count!" I heard someone yell from the trees. I turned my attention back to the alien just in time to barrel roll out of the way as it fell to the ground…dead. I starred at the alien wide eyed but my injured ankle tore my focus away from it. I removed my brown boot so I could get a better look at my ankle, but just as I was about to take a look at it a guy around my age or maybe a little older said, "Wow um yeah you're gonna wanna get that looked at." I looked up at him then back to my swollen purple-blue ankle. "Yeah I'll do that, right at the next doctor's office I see." I said sarcastically as I pushed my dark brown bangs out of my bright blue eyes. The boy chuckled lightly to himself as an older man around his 30s came up behind him. "Hal why don't you stop flirting, and help this young lady up." The man said with a serious yet amused look on his face. The boy, Hal, extended his hand in my direction; I pushed it to the side and slowly got up onto my feet on my own. He raised his eyebrows and held up his hands in mock surrender. As I brushed my hands on my ripped and dusty skinny jeans, I finally took a good look at the people around me. There was the boy, Hal, who offered his hand to me, very cute I noted, with dark hair and eyes, there was the older man who looked to be in his 30s, handsome for an older guy with dark hair and eyes like the boy, and the final man who looked to be around his 30s also was Asian and had dark hair and eyes too. They looked back at me as if taking in my appearance also. I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, and crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight to one leg. "So not to sound rude, since you did just save me from that alien thing, but who are you?" I asked trying to shift the attention off of myself. The man who seemed to be the leader of the little group spoke up first, "I'm Tom Mason, and this is my son Hal." He said while gesturing to the boy, he rose up one hand in greeting and gave me a very cute smirk. "And this is Dai." He nudged his thumb in the other mans direction while said man gave me a small smile and nod of his head. "So now that you know our names, I think it's only fair that we know yours." Hal spoke up while crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing me once again. "Oh," I said a little startled that he was interested in me, I was always the invisible girl back in high school, "I'm Lindsay Cavanaugh, but you can call me Linds or Lindsay, whichever you prefer." I said dipping my head to hide my blush. Hal grinned at me which made him look even more adorable. **"What is wrong with me?" **I mentally scolded myself for being too caught up on how Hal looked. "Well Lindsay you will have to get the ankle looked at; it looks like you roughed that up pretty good." Tom noted while stepping toward me. I flinched as he reached his hand out to grab my arm. "Are you ok?" He asked concern etched on his face. "Yeah, sorry I'm just a hesitant about people touching me." I said looking down at my boots again. Tom's face softened a bit as he stepped back. "Well you're gonna need help walking, unless you think you can walk on your own." He said the last part skeptically. I tried to take a few steps forward but my ankle screamed in protest and I stumbled. Hal reached out and grabbed my elbow steadying me; he looked at me with a concerned look on his face. "Thanks." I said as I gently slipping my elbow from his grasp. A look of relief passed over his face as I thanked him. "Well since you obviously can't walk on your own, maybe Hal can help you?" Tom suggested studying my face to see my reaction to his suggestion. I slowly nodded my head thinking I would injure myself worse trying to walk on my own. Hal nodded his head and stepped forward slowly sliding his arm around my slim waist. "Is this ok?" he asked cautiously remembering my flinch just moments before. "Yeah, it's fine." I said turning my head away from him as my ever present blush started to creep back up toward my pale cheeks.

On our way back toward where they said they parked their bikes, I found out that they were fighters for the resistance. **"Which I guess explains why they had guns." **I thought to myself as I limped along with Hal supporting most of my weight. We came to a small alcove where their bikes were hidden in the brush, Dai and Tom started to move the brush out of the way as Hal brought me over to a rock so he could go help them with the bikes. "Don't leave me sight now; we don't need you getting hurt again." He winked at me as he turned and walked toward the brush. "Oh yes, cause I was planning on getting up and trying to run away with a swollen ankle!" I yelled to him, sarcasm evident in my voice. He laughed out loud and smiled back at me before turning his attention back onto the bikes. It only took the three of them a couple minutes to remove the bikes from the brush and wheel them back up to the dirt path. Once the bikes where ready to go Hal came over and helped me toward what I assumed was his bike. He swung his leg over the bike and gestured for me to do the same. I hesitantly shifted my weight on to my uninjured leg and swung onto the back of the dirt bike. Once on the back, I struggled on where to put my hands. Hal chuckled and grabbed my hands and locked them around his waist. "It's ok, I know you wanted to grab onto me." He said a smirk gracing his face. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, but didn't remove my arms from around his waist. "Told ya." He whispered as he started the bike and rode off following the way Tom and Dai had just speeded off. I sighed thinking about how interesting my life would get having Hal around. **"Oh well maybe I'll finally get over-"**I stopped the thought that was about to plague my mind abruptly. **"I can't think about him, not now at least, I have more important things to focus on."** I said to myself firmly, swallowing the tears that threatened to spill over. I decided to focus on the trees flying past me the entire way back to the camp.

**The end! (of chapter 1) Tell me if I should continue, then you can find out who Lindsay doesn't want to focus on! When will Hal and Lindsay grow into something more? REVIEW! Also what should Hal and Lindsay's couple name be? Give me suggestions by reviewing. REVIEW!**

**-bexy8 **


End file.
